What Once Was
by VickyVicarious
Summary: Sometimes Calisto does things she doesn't mean to. Calisto/Kay femmeslash, with a supernatural twist.


Kink meme **prompt: **Kay Faraday/Calisto Yew with Calisto a fallen angel with no memory of being an angel.

I normally really dislike 'fallen angel' fics, and I've never been much interested in writing femmeslash before, but... I dunno, something about this prompt got to me.

* * *

Sometimes Calisto does things she doesn't mean to.

Most of the time, her every action is controlled, her disguise complete except for her tell-tale laughter (the only thing she can't change about herself). She goes by 'Calisto Yew' now because that is how Kay knows her, but the truth is 'Calisto' is just another alias. Every identity she's ever had is an alias, because Calisto has no memories before Quercus Alba. So it's very possible that there is some dark secret hidden in her past which is the cause of these strange things she does.

She doesn't say anything about this though, because the things that Calisto doesn't mean to do are impossible. They are the kind of things that most people don't connect to her, because to connect such occurrences to Calisto would mean they believed in magic. But Calisto knows these things are all her fault: the lightbulbs that flicker out, the storms, the convenient accident that befell the other prisoner who used to leer at Kay whenever she visited. That woman can't leer at anyone anymore, because she has no eyes. And Calisto can't control these things that happen, but she knows they are her fault, and she wonders if she should feel guilty.

She can't, even if she ought to. Calisto hasn't felt much of anything as far as she can remember, except shallow amusement or satisfaction at a job well done. She devoted her every action to serving Quercus, but it wasn't out of any true loyalty. Calisto just had nothing else to cling to, and perhaps that's why she is so affected when Kay Faraday smiles at her.

The time with Byrne Faraday and Tyrell Badd was doomed to end badly from the beginning. Calisto went into the Yatagarasu as a spy, and knew from the start that she would betray her fellow thieves. When the time came, she did so without hesitation. But afterwards… she felt regret, in a distant sort of way. Byrne and Tyrell had been her companions, her comrades, almost her friends, and it hurt a little to betray them. Calisto didn't like that feeling, so she'd buried it under layers upon layers of duty and deception, and had traveled to Zheng Fa to start a new life.

That didn't work out so well in the end, Shi-na the second mask stripped away by that young prosecutor's clear-cut logic and fiery eyes. But this time there was a girl too, claiming to be the next Yatagarasu, Faraday's daughter, and Calisto didn't want to care but she did. Kay's eyes were trained on her, all anger and hate and sadness, and Calisto thought of Faraday's smile, and she let the girl keep the 'hair-sticks' with dirt on the ends.

They might not figure it out, she told herself, but the metal of her handcuffs grew hot, the siren juddered in its wailing, and Calisto gave up lying to herself. She had betrayed again, and despite all his multiple layers of protection, she had a feeling Quercus would be joining her in jail before morning.

When Calisto thought of Byrne's daughter and how she had held on so tightly to Little Thief, she decided she didn't regret it. And, several months later when Kay first visited her in jail and told her thank you, Calisto experienced her first moment of genuine happiness.

Kay's visited every week since then, and while sometimes her gaze is still heavy with hatred, other times she listens quietly to Calisto's stories, or laughs as tells her own tales, of 'Gummy' and Edgeworth and her everyday efforts to become a Yatagarasu worthy of the name. Calisto doesn't know why Kay matters so much, but the girl does. Every smile is another jolt straight to her heart, and Calisto starts to dream things, starts to do things she doesn't mean to because her emotions are so _real_ for the first time and she can't control herself anymore. The strange power bursts loose, flickering light bulbs, blinding inmates, humming powerful through the air when Kay leans across the metal table for the first time and presses her lips to Calisto's, mysterious strength thrumming in time with her rapid heartbeat because Calisto loves this girl, and despite all odds is loved back.

Kay smiles, and says, "I've stolen your heart."

And the air is supercharged with something that once was, and Calisto is so overjoyed with what now is for the first time that she doesn't even notice the metal of her handcuffs searing her skin.

"But it's okay," the second Yatagarasu continues, wrapping her hands tight around Calisto's shaking fingers, "because you've stolen mine too."

–And Calisto, handcuffed to the table in a secure prison facility, could swear she's got wings.


End file.
